Commonly utilized methods for translating information content include human or manual translation of the informational content from a first language to one or more different languages. While human translation may create suitable translations, the cost associated with human translation can be prohibitive if the informational content needs to be translated into a plurality of languages, or requires frequent translations due to frequent modification of the informational content.
Therefore, many different methods and systems have been created to automatically translate informational content via mechanical translators (e.g., computing systems adapted to translate informational content). Unfortunately, commonly utilized mechanical translators translate static informational content and provide no mechanisms for verifying the accuracy of the translations. For example, some mechanical translators will scrape textual data from a content source such as a published web page or document, translate the text, and provide the text to end users. Therefore, mechanical translators are not adapted to translate informational content that has been gathered from a data source in a raw (e.g., non-rendered) format such as XML.